<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hinata Shouyou Has A Problem by sometimes_my_brain_works</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319994">Hinata Shouyou Has A Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimes_my_brain_works/pseuds/sometimes_my_brain_works'>sometimes_my_brain_works</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HAIKYUU SHIPS AND STUFF BECAUSE I LOVE THEM ALL [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Hinata Shouyou, Gay Panic, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Slow Burn, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimes_my_brain_works/pseuds/sometimes_my_brain_works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To put it lightly Hinata Shouyou has a problem.<br/>Not a big one, or cruical one or life threatening one. A minor, small not a big deal of a problem.<br/>And it's name is Kageyama Tobio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HAIKYUU SHIPS AND STUFF BECAUSE I LOVE THEM ALL [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So idk what this is, I randomly wrote this a week ago because I was bored. And Kagehina owns my heart, they are literally soulmates, and dub spelled it out so obviously do not fight me on this. An dlol idk what the timeline is okay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To put it lightly, Hinata Shouyou has a problem. Not a big one, or cruical one or life threatening one. A minor, small not a big deal of a problem.</p><p>And it's name is Kageyama Tobio.</p><p>What was the problem, you might ask?</p><p>Everytime he looked at Kageyama, he thought he was going to die. He doesn't know when the thing started, but he can't even look at the other boy without his hands getting sweaty and blood rushing to his face.</p><p>This was not a problem before, like a couple of weeks ago. Everything was perfectly fine back then.</p><p>But now, as he watches Kageyama jump in the air, the way the boy's upper body arches back, so Hinata can see the muscles of his abdomen as his shirt slightly lifts, Hinata can't breathe properly.</p><p>He can also see the muscles flexing, on Kageyama's thighs as the boy jumps, and his biceps when he prepares to serve the ball and holly shit.</p><p>Hinata can't freaking focus and he knows Kageyama knows it too, because the setter is looking at him from the other side of the net now. And the way he is looking at middle blocker with his intense blue eyes is doing things to Hinata's heart.</p><p>And shit, he can see the ball is flying in his direction, and he should probably move to receive that and..</p><p>WHACK!</p><p>The ball slammed in Hinata's face, and he felt the stinging pain from the impact on his cheek.</p><p>And god damn, he wasn't focused, on the game, because he was too busy staring at Kageyama like an idiot. Now he's laying on the floor on his back, because he obviously wasn't prepared for the impact of the ball.</p><p><q>Hinata? Are you okay?</q> Suga asked as he leaned over the orange haired boy.</p><p>Hinata still didn't move from where he was laying on the ground, and holly shit, his face really hurts.</p><p><q>Ah? Uh... yes?</q> he answered, and winced as soon as the words left his mouth, because it sounded more like a question.</p><p>And he was fine, because it was not like he never got hit in the face like that before.</p><p><q>Are you sure? You seem a bit off your game today...</q> said Suga as he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>The setter noticed how Hinata's eyes weren't focused, like he was daydreaming. Like he wasn't focused on the game at all.</p><p>And that wasn't like Hinata at all.</p><p><q>Yeah dude, I thought we taught you to not receive with your face, bro?</q> said Tanaka from where he was leaning over Hinata from the other side.</p><p><q>Tanaka!</q> hissed Suga, and the buzzed haired boy raised his hands in surrender motion.</p><p>
  <q>What? I'm just saying man.</q>
</p><p>
  <q>Well, you didn't have to say it like that!</q>
</p><p>
  <q>What? What else was I supposed to say then?</q>
</p><p>
  <q>I don't know, you didn't have to mock him you know.</q>
</p><p><q>Yeah, but he DID got smacked in the face, Suga,</q> said Daichi from the left.</p><p>And yeah, Hinata knew he was waaaaay of his game today, but he was not about to just tell them why.</p><p>Because how stupid would he sound, if he was to say: 'Oh yeah, I can't focus lately, because I was distracted by Kageyama' s thick thighs lately, because come on, did you see them legs?'</p><p>Yeah, no way.</p><p>He might not be the smartest, but he's not that stupid either.</p><p><q>Ah, no! Guys, I am fine, I just..</q> he started, when Kageyama, the cause of all his problems, joined the scene.</p><p>And oh boy, that intense stare was something entirely different from the other side of the net. And Hinata is going to die.</p><p><q>Idiot! The fuck you're spacing out for??</q> yelled Kageyama and Hinata shuddered.</p><p>Kageyama's voice was low and raw, and listen, Hinata was yelled at by the other boy before. But right now, Kageyama's deep voice was doing things to him, and it made him want to do things, he didn't even thought about before.</p><p>He felt his face heat up, and his palms were sweatier than before. And Kageyama was still looking at him so intently, and he can't look away.</p><p>He was staring up at the other boy silently, for way too long, and the silence was getting weird. Kageyama was frowning now, and Hinata has to say something stupid really fast.</p><p>But not as stupid to out himself.</p><p><q>What? I'm not spacing out, stupid!</q> he yelled back, with as much bite as he could master at the moment.</p><p>But judging the way Suga narrowed his eyes, he wasn't that successful.</p><p>Kageyama however, can be just as dumb as he himself, so he doesn't notice Hinata's face is not red from the ball. Hinata's heart started beating rapidly, as the setter stomped his way closer, and leaned over Hinata to grab his shirt.</p><p>
  <q>The fuck you're not! You obviously saw the ball dumbass and didn't move. Don't lie about something so obvious!</q>
</p><p><q>Lie about.. Wha?? Like you're the one to talk, Bakayama!</q> Hinata bit back.</p><p>The argument was stupid and dumb, he was bringing up old stuff, but he had to keep the fight up for a little longer.</p><p>His heart was still beating way too fast, and Kageyama's face was so close to his. He had to clench his already sweaty hands in his shirt, to prevent himself from doing something really relly stupid.</p><p>Like, grabbing Kageyama's face kind of stupid.</p><p>Kageyama narrowed his eyes, and grabbed a fistful of Hinata's shirt to pull the shorter boy closer to his face. No one is putting a stop to the situation, and holly shit, their faces are way too close now.</p><p>Hinata can't keep up anymore, his heart is beating so loud and fast he might die soon, and his face feels too hot.</p><p>And he might embarrass himself really soon if this keeps up.</p><p>
  <q>The fuck is that supposed to mean?</q>
</p><p>Kageyama's eyes are furious now, and his voice has a dangerous edge to it. The setter is looking really scary right now, but Hinata learned to not be scared.</p><p>Right now, Hinata is feeling weird things, as he is stared down from Kageyama like that.</p><p>What did he say again?</p><p>Hinata can't keep up, and Suga is looking at him weird now. He was quiet for too long again.</p><p>What the hell was wrong with him?</p><p><q>What, I didn't lie about a nosebleed, when my nose was bleeding,</q> he said after a moment, when he remembered what he said eariler.</p><p>He wanted to smash his head in something, preferably in Kageyama's head, so they'd both suffer memory loss, because this was too embarrassing.</p><p>
  <q>... baka..</q>
</p><p>The gym was silent for a moment, and Hinata bit his tongue.</p><p>The incident happened two months ago, and everyone pretty much forgot about that. Because it wasn't that important, and everyone simply let that go, except for Hinata apparently.</p><p>Because apparently, Hinata payed to Kageyama a great deal of attention, and that was one of his problems he had with the black haired boy.</p><p>He didn't even want his attention, but Hinata gave him all of his, without even realising it.</p><p>And Suga apparently knows it too, because Hinata briefly saw the smirk on the silver haired setter's lips.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Kageyama didn't say anything for a long suffering moment. He was just looking at Hinata with narrowed eyes, and a part of Hinata was beaming under the given attention</p><p>But the setter's brain weren't that slow, and his face reddened when he caught up with Hinata's words.</p><p>
  <q>HUH? Why are you bringing this up for??</q>
</p><p><em>For distraction, duh, </em> though Hinata.</p><p>And maybe the gods are on his side, because then Tanaka laughed out loud. <q>AHAHAHHA! Bro, I rememeber that! That was so stupid!</q></p><p>And Noya laughed too as he playfully slapped Kageyama on his back.</p><p>Hinata is grateful he is stupid in that moment, because he can breathe a little easier, as Kageyama turned away to bark something at Tanaka, and the attention is not on him now.</p><p>He takes in a deep breath, and unclenches his sweaty hands. His heart has slowed down a bit, but Kageyama is still very close to him.</p><p>Suga is still looking at him with narrowed eyes, and Hinata starts to squirm under the pressure.</p><p>Because he can almost see the wheels turning in his senpai's head and he is not sure if that's a good thing.</p><p>Maybe, Suga can figure out his problem, and then help him to solve it.</p><p>Because Hinata can't even tell what his problem is.</p><p>The short boy shouldn't have squirmed around so much, because Kageyama didn't let go od his shirt yet, and the setter can feel Hinata trying to get away.</p><p>The blue eyes are focused on him now, and Hinata freezes again.</p><p>Hinata really might just die now.</p><p>Kageyama doesn't say anything, he just shakes Hinata, and the boy is apparently the biggest idiot there is. Because just like that, he lost his composure, as soon as Kageyama looked at him again.</p><p>And maybe he does have a death wish, because he has the nerve to open his mouth and say:<q>What?! It's your fault anyway!</q></p><p>Tanaka stops laughing now, and even Tsukishima is slightly turned to their direction now. Hinata is really stupid, because he just ruined everything.</p><p>He was almost safe, almost out of the woods, when he brought all of the attention on himself again, and almost revealed himself.</p><p>He didn't think that through, but how can he even think straight with Kageyama's way too attractive face so close to his?</p><p><q>What?? How is it my fault?</q> Kageyama asked confused.</p><p>His face is still angry tho. And Hinata can see that they are not on the same page, and that this is his way out.</p><p>And he should just shut up now.</p><p>His face is hot again, and his heart might really kill him now, because he's thinking about Kageyama's distracting thighs, that are almost touching his.</p><p>He should kick Kageyama, slap his hands away, and laugh it off and end it here.</p><p>But...he is an idiot.</p><p><q>It's your fault I'm distracted anyway!</q> Hinata yelled in frustration.</p><p>His eyes widened in shock as soon as his brain caught up with what he just said. He just said what he didn't want to say, something he really really shouldn't, and everyone is interested in their conversation now.</p><p>And Hinata wants to die now for sure, because he just admited he was distracted by Kageyama and his face was so red.</p><p>His hands were so sweaty and his heart was beating so fast he felt the pulse in his ears.</p><p>Now everyone knew he was staring at Kageyama for way too long to be normal.</p><p>Tanaka seemed to be just as surpised as he was, meanwhile Daichi didn't look that much surpised. He was standing there with raised eyebrows, meanwhile Nishinoya was gaping at them with open mouth and wide eyes.</p><p>Sugawara was looking at them with a hand covering his mouth, but his look was knowing, and Hinata was so embarrassed.</p><p>But even though, everyone else clearly understood Hinata's problem, he hoped Kageyama was just as dumb as he was. The boy in question was looking at him with confused, blank expression on his face.</p><p>Hinata had troubles maintaining the eye contact, and Kageyama took too long to answer. The ginger almost crossed his fingers to hope he didn't catch on what the middle blocker was saying.</p><p>And now, as this smile is aimed at him from way too close than the last time, the poor ginger boy starts to feel something hot in the pit of his stomach and new wave of blood rushes in his face.</p><p>His hands feel itchy, and not just from the sweat, they itch because they want to hold something, and that something is Kageyama's stupidly attractive face.</p><p>And Kageyama is not giving him any mercy, because the pretty bastard leans even closer to middle blocker's already blushing face.</p><p>Hinata holds his breath, and bites his lip.</p><p>The way Kageyama is staring in his eyes is somethings else, because Kageyama never looked at him like that before, and Hinata doesn't know what it means.</p><p>He just knows he wants to wrap his legs around Kageyama's waist, and that he wants Kageyama's arms around his body. He can't breathe properly, and Kageyama is even closer now, and Hinata can feel Kageyama's breath on his heated cheeks.</p><p><q>And how exactly, am I distracting you,</q> Kageyama almost whispered, with deep and low husky voice.</p><p>His deep blue eyes were locked on Hinata's brown ones, and Hinata inhales through his nose.</p><p>Kageyama leans even closer, and his breath tickles Hinata's ear, as he whispers:<q>Hinata? </q></p><p>If Hinata wasn't a goner before, he sure is now.</p><p>Because the way Kageyama whispered his name with hot breath on middle blocker's neck sent shiver down Hinata's spine, and Hinata's urge to wrap himself around Kageyama was almost uncontrollable now.</p><p>He is tempted, so tempted to lean in just a little closer and do the dumbest thing he ever thought of doing.</p><p>He is briefly registering he is being lured in a trap, and he might fall for it, because he can't think clearly with Kageyama's very kissable looking lips way too close to his own.</p><p>Hinata is feeling things, he feels a violent feeling of want and lust, and he kind of hates himself for it, because he was not supposed to be feeling like this for his best friend.</p><p>But the way Kageyama is looking at him is making him think it's not that bad to feel like this.</p><p>Kageyama is looking at him with a smirk on his face now, the one that says 'come closer. I dare you.'</p><p>And Hinata doesn't think Kageyama knows what he's doing, because the shorter boy never backs down from an honest challenge, and Kageyama seems to be asking for it.</p><p>Hinata would gladly give him, but the friendship is at stake, and he doesn't want to ruin the things they have.</p><p>The others are looking at them with curious attention now, but Hinata can't tell if they heard what Kageyama said. If they heard the way he said those words.</p><p>But it doesn't matter, because Hinata has other problems to solve at the moment.</p><p>Such problems as to suppress his growing urge to violently kiss the life out of Kageyama right there, in front of everyone.</p><p>No one is talking, no one is making any noise. Hinata doesn't know how long they are intently staring at each other for. Kageyama's eyes are boring in his and Hinata can't hold it much longer.</p><p>He flickes his eyes downards, just for a moment, but that is also a mistake.</p><p>Because Kageyama is leaning over him, and his shirt is falling of his shoulders and exposing Kageyama's collarbone, and Hinata can see the defined muscles of Kageyama's chest.</p><p>He can also feel Kageyama's muscly thighs againts his own now, and shit, Hinata is slowly losing his sanity.</p><p>If no one pulls Kageyama off of him, he will pull Kageyama closer to him, and he will do things he might deeply regret tommorrow.</p><p>Hinata is not the only one with flushed face now, and he can hear Kageyama's breathing is also a little forced and quick.</p><p>And that is not making Hinata feel any better, because that just means Kageyama could possibly be feeling the same hot feelings of want right now.</p><p>And Hinata is about to do it, he is already unclenching his hands to grab for Kageyama's shirt, when he sees something orange and dark blue flying fast in their direction.</p><p>The ball was served in their way, and Hinata couldn't even move fast enough, to dodge the ball before it would slap his face again.</p><p>He didn't even break from his trans, he would probably let the ball slam his cheek because he was not giving up his position.</p><p>Not when Kageyama was looking also ready to smash his lips to his.</p><p>But the impact never came, because Kageyama was holding the ball in his hands now. Hinata was looking at the ball like it offended him, because Kageyama's hands were holding the thing now, instead of Hinata's shirt.</p><p>Something was seriously wrong with him, because he was jealous of the ball.</p><p><q>What the fuck are you guys doing?!</q> yelled coach Ukai.</p><p>If Hinata didn't want to die before, he surely was ready to die now, because Ukai just witnessed this whole embarrassing thing.</p><p>Hinata doesn't even have time to think of a proper response, before Ukai throws another ball at him, and this time Kageyama leans away, Hinata can finally breathe a little and he can actually raise his hands to catch the ball, before it would smack his face again.</p><p><q>Get your ass up, and back to practice! You still need to work on your receives Hinata!</q> yelled Ukai as he took another ball.</p><p>This time, he throwed it at Tanaka's head.</p><p>
  <q>And what the fuck are the rest of you doing? You will not win Nationals if you sit around, I don't get paid enough for this!</q>
</p><p>That seemed to snap everyone back to the taks at hand, and the gym was already filled with voices and sounds of balls bouncing of the wooden gym floor.</p><p>The sounds and voices were so loud, Hinata didn't realize how the silence not even a minute ago was so deafening.</p><p>No one was paying attention to him anymore, and Hinata took a moment to take in a deep breath, to calm his nerves. He didn't even know he was capable of feelings like that, and he didn't know it could be so hard to breathe.</p><p>He didnt know his heart could beat so fast.</p><p>He didn't know what this feelings were.</p><p><q>Hinata! Are you deaf? Get your ass up!</q> yelled Ukai again, and Hinata looks up so fast he can hear his neck crack.</p><p>Coach has another ball, ready to throw in his direction.</p><p><q>Yes! I mean.. No. I mean.. Yes, Sir!</q> Hinata yelled back, and winced, at the sound of his voice.</p><p>Ukai looks at him weirdly and Hinata doesn't have anything to say for himself. He plants his feet on the ground to stand up, when a hand surges forward, to pull him up.</p><p>The same hand, that was holding his shirt before, is now holding his hand. Hinata's weak little heart speeds up again, when Kageyama pulls him on his feet in one swift motion.</p><p>He looks up at the other boy, who is looking down at him, with a weird look in his blue eyes.It is still intense and raw, but Kageyama's eyes are softer than the furrow of his brows.</p><p><q>Get yourself together, dumbass,</q> mumbles Kageyama softly, and flicks the shorter boy on his forehead, like he did the last time Hinata had trouble focusing.</p><p>But Hinata feels a little dissapointed at the familiar gesture.</p><p>He doesn't want Kageyama to flick his forehead. He wants Kageyama to give him more, than just a brief touch of his index finger.</p><p>And he almost reaches over, to grab for Kageyama's hand, but thankfully, the other boy already walked away, before Hinata could do something dumb.</p><p>Hinata's eyes follow Kageyama, as the boy ducks under the net and Hinata stands alone in his side of the court.</p><p>Yes, Hinata has a big problem.</p><p>And the problem's name is Kageyama Tobio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmao this chapter is mostly like, Sugamama coming to the rescue, to save the baby crow hshshsjjskaks.<br/>What can I say I fucking love Suga.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><q>Hinata, are you okay?</q> asked Suga one day, when they were cleaning the gym after morning practice.</p><p>Hinata could lie, and say he is perfectly fine, but the truth is, he is still dealing with the same problem.</p><p>He is not as frustrated as he was before tho.</p><p>He managed to calm down from the last time, and he isn't about to burst into a babbling mess everytime he would see Kageyama. His heart would still beat too freaking fast, and it was hard for Hinata to look at the other boy after that incident in the gym.</p><p>Because he was thinking things about Kageyama he shouldn't be thinking.</p><p>How was he supposed to look at the boy in his eyes, when all he could think about, was how he wanted to jump on him?</p><p>After Ukai threw the third ball in Hinata's face, he managed to get his urges to hug the other boy at bay for the rest of the practice. He wasn't on the same team with Kageyama, so there was always the net between them, like a wall separating them.</p><p>And Hinata was grateful for it, because he treasured their friendship, and he wasn't about to go and scare Kageyama away with his wild forbidden thoughts.</p><p>He also tried to not stare at the other boy for longer than a brief couple of seconds. But it was like his body was to aware of the other boy's presence on the other side of the gym.</p><p>It was like something was pulling him over, and he almost let himself be pulled.</p><p>He didn't know why his body had such an intense reaction to the other boy. He didn't understand what was going on with him, he just knew, he was probably not supposed to feel like this.</p><p>No one questioned him, as he dashed out of the gym before the practice was even officially over. He briefly remembers Kageyama's smirk, as he rushed past the black haired boy.</p><p>He thought no one else noticed his blushing face, but apparently he was wrong.</p><p>He knew Suga-san was observant, but he didn't think he was watching him that closely.</p><p><q>Huh?</q> Hinata tore his gaze away from Kageyama, from the other side of the gym.</p><p>The other boy was bending forward, to grab the ball of the floor. Hinata's face heat up again, as he saw the way Kageyama's muscles in his thighs flexed at the motion.</p><p>Kageyama's thigh muscles weren't the only thing to admire from this point of view. Kageyama saw him snooping, and the boy looked at him straight in the eye, and Hinata blushed and looked away.</p><p>He could barely look the other boy in the eye, and now he was caught staring at his butt. How more inappropriate can Hinata get?</p><p>Hinata was glad Suga called out to him. <q>Yeah, I am fine. Brilliant.</q> Ah. He was rambling now. <q>I am so great actually. Yeah, couldn't be better. So uh.. yeah. Why?</q></p><p>
  <em>Stupid. Could you be more obvious?</em>
</p><p>He was rambling, and he didn't even believe himself, how will he fool Suga, when the other boy obviously sees right through him?</p><p><q>You know, you can be completely honest with me, right?</q> said Suga calmly. He was untying the net, and was turned away from the orange haired boy as he spoke: <q>I know something has been bothering you lately. You were never so off your game before.</q></p><p>Ah, shit.</p><p><q>Is it.. that obvious?</q> Hinata asked quietly. </p><p>He was being caught, there was no point in denying that now. He was grateful is was Suga who picked up on it. If it were Daichi to be scolding him about this...</p><p>He would die for sure. Not that he knows what 'this' even is.</p><p>Suga still didn't turn around as he continued: <q>Well.. yeah. You messed up your timing today, and the other day you didn't even spike the ball. Not to mention your face receive a week ago.</q></p><p>Tanaka chuckled, as he walked past them, and Hinata blushed at the painful memory.</p><p>That.. that was really embarrassing.</p><p><q>Yeah, uh... I...</q> what was he supposed to say?</p><p>
  <em>I can' t focus because my heart beats to fast when Kageyama gives me attention? I can't focus, because my palms are sweaty and itchy, because all I want to do is hold Kageyama's hand?</em>
</p><p>Not a chance.</p><p><q>...am sick...</q> he settled on after a moment, and nervously fiddled with his hands.</p><p>That could be perfectly believable; his face was flushed red, his palms were sweaty and he was slightly shivering. He could make it look like he caught a cold.</p><p>But he forgot Suga was right there, watching, observing from the start. He forgot Suga-san was right there, when Hinata felt the urge to throw himself at Kageyama for the first time.</p><p>And he forgot Suga was smarter than him, and that he could see right through Hinata's facade.</p><p><q>Hmm..are you now?</q> Suga turned around then, and raised and eyebrow. His face was not leaking out anything that might be going on in the setter's head, and Hinata wants to go.</p><p>He wants to run home as fast as he can and hide under his bed.</p><p>
  <q>I...</q>
</p><p>Suga didn't even give him a chance to answer, as he stepped closer, and pressed his palm on Hinata's forehead. <q>I mean, you do feel kind of hot, but not feverish hot.</q></p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>He was about to be caught for sure. But luckily, no one else was around to witness this, as everyone else was still busy with cleaning the gym.</p><p>Everyone except for the two of them, who were standing in the middle of the gym, by the net that wasn't put away yet, with Suga pressing his hand on Hinata's flushed face.</p><p>Yikes. Hinata didn't think this through.</p><p><q>Huh? Is Hinata sick?</q> asked Daichi, as he walked up to them.</p><p>They were the only two slacking off, so of course the captain would notice. Not to mention they were standing in the middle of the room.</p><p><q>Sick? Is someone sick? Who?</q> Nishinoya joined the conversation from the side.</p><p>And with Nishinoya's loud voice, everyone took notice of the duo in the middle. Hinata shut his eyes. This was about to get really bad.</p><p><q>Ah, no one really. Hinata here is...</q> Suga tried to wave them off, but he was caught of when Tanaka made his presence known with a loud yell.</p><p>
  <q>Hinata is sick? What the hell man, why didn't you say so? I wouldn't have spiked that ball so hard bro.</q>
</p><p><q>No, no I..</q> Hinata tried, but the chaos was ensuing, and he couldn't even be heard, when the other boys started shouting over each other.</p><p>
  <q>Holly shit dude, you're really red! Do you have a fever?</q>
</p><p>
  <q>Yeah, are you cold? You're like.. shivering and stuff??</q>
</p><p>
  <q>No, I..</q>
</p><p>
  <q>And you're really sweaty. Like... really sweaty..</q>
</p><p><q>The hell? Of course he'd be sweaty, we just had practice, bro,</q> said Tanaka and looked at Nishinoya dumbfounded.</p><p>
  <q>Nah dude. Not that kind of sweaty. Can't you see?</q>
</p><p><q>How can you tell he's 'not that kind of sweaty?'</q> asked Yamaguchi, who was mostly quiet through the whole bickering.</p><p>The libero looked up at Yamaguchi with a raised eyebrow. <q>What, you mean you can't?</q></p><p>
  <q>Noya. You're not making much sense here, my dude.</q>
</p><p>
  <q>What? Come on, it's clearly obvious. He's not sweating like he normally would after practice. You can see it too, right Asahi?</q>
</p><p>
  <q>I.. don't bring me into this Nishinoya.</q>
</p><p>
  <q>Bro! Back me up man?!</q>
</p><p>Hinata was relieved the conversation changed the topic, and that he wasn't the main topic anymore. He breathed out of relief.</p><p>Because he almost got embarrassingly caught in front of everyone.</p><p>It was bad enough Sugawara senpai was aware of the change in Hinata, he didn't need everyone else to know.</p><p>He wiped the sweat of his forehead, and choose the wrong moment to look up. Because there he was, the real cause lf Hinata's sweating, who didn't bother with explaining why the orange boy was not feeling well.</p><p>Brown eyes locked on blue ones, and Hinata blushed again under the intensity of Kageyama's gaze. Kageyama was looking at him almost blankly, the middle blocker couldn't really decipher the look he was sending his way.</p><p>But apparently just a couple seconds of Kageyama's undivided attention was enough to make Hinata weak in the knees.</p><p>And Kageyama seemed to realize that too, becuase his black eyebrows twisted in surprise at Hinata's reaction.</p><p>However, he wasn't surpised for long, and before Hinata could even blink properly, Kageyama was smirking at him like he knew something the middle blocker didn't.</p><p>And god damn, Hinata is going to die for sure now.</p><p><q>I'm telling you... Ah! See? He's blushing right now!</q> exclaimed Nishinoya loudly, and pointed at the ginger boy.</p><p>Hinata only blushed harder, because the conversation was back on the topic he was trying to wheel it away from. His luck be damned.</p><p>
  <q>Huh? No, he is obviously feverishly flushed. God, can't you see when someone is sick, Noya?</q>
</p><p><q>No, listen! He blushed when Kag-</q> Nishinoya didn't get to finish his sentence, as Daichi stepped behind the smaller boy and covered his mouth witth his hand.</p><p>The other boys didn't seem to catch on what Nishinoya wanted to say or at least Hinata can't tell. Because the short boy was too busy trying to force his beating heart to slow down.</p><p>Because he was being found out, and Nishnoya knew how despicable Hinata is.</p><p>He could probably tell what made Hinata blush like that. And oh god, did Hinata felt like dying right there.</p><p><q>Hinata...doesn't feel very well today. So.. you guys should clean up, and go to your classes, and Suga will take Hinata home. Right, Suga?</q> said Daichi in his captain voice, which meant he was not to be questioned.</p><p>He was still covering Nishonya's mouth, who was looking up at the captain with a slight frown.</p><p><q>Hm? Oh, yes. Come on Hinata, let's go,</q> said the vice captain and wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's shoulder.</p><p>Hinata merely nodded his head, and followed Suga out of the gym.</p><p>However, he didn't leave without risking a quick glance in Kageyama's direction. He didn't know what to expect, but the unfamiliar soft look he was getting from the setter was... not it.</p><p>If Kageyama's intense glare wanted to do despicable things, this one made him want to wrap Kageyama in a soft blanket, and give him hugs and cover his face with soft kisses.</p><p>...What...</p><p>Hinata shivered and blinked out of his thoughts. He turned away from Kageyama, and he thought he heard a softe chuckle from behind. He didn't know who it belonged to, maybe it was Kageyama.</p><p>The thought made his cheeks feel hot again.</p><p>When Suga ushered him out of the gym to the locker room, when they were alone and Kageyama wasnt there to look at him softly, and Tanaka couldn't eavesdrop he turned to Suga and quietly admited: <q>I.. have a problem.</q></p><p>Suga took his hand, and pulled him to sit beside him on the bench by the locker. He didn't said anything, he softly hummed, to let Hinata know he's listening.</p><p>He didn't pressure Hinata in talking. He wanted Hinata to know he can trust him, and that he can tell him things on his own accords.</p><p>
  <q>I have.. a tiny.. problem.. with..</q>
</p><p>How is he supposed to say this?</p><p>
  <em>I have a problem with Kageyama, because he is so gorgeous, I can't even function properly?</em>
</p><p>Is he even allowed to say something like that, to feel something like that? And what if Kageyama knew, about the things Hinata is thinking about? What would the other boy do?</p><p>Would he hate him for it?</p><p><q>With Kageyama right?</q> Suga softly finished for him. Hinata just nodded in response. At least he didn't have to say it. He forgot Suga is really observant.</p><p><q>What kind of problem? Did you guys got into a fight again?</q> cautiously asked Suga.</p><p>Hinata raised his head to look at the silver haired boy in surpise. <q>What? No! Not that kind of problem. We're fine, </q> he assured the setter. But then he recalled Kageyama's frowning face, and he deflated a bit.<q>At least.. I think so..</q></p><p>Hinata has been avoiding Kageyam lately. He rushed to the practice just before it started, so he didn't have to look at Kageyama's flushed panting face, as they'd normally race to the gym.</p><p>The mere image of it was just adding things on the list of feelings Hinata didn't knew he could feel before.</p><p>He dashed out of practice the second it was over, with some half assed excuse of running late to class, or that he needed to watch his little sister.</p><p>During the practice, he tried to avoid looking at the other boy, to prevent his embarrassing reactions. He did talk to Kageyama, but he couldn't look at him in the face, without burning with shame.</p><p>Because he was thinking things about his best friend, he was sure friends were not supposed to think about each other. He was feeling things he knows, friends don't feel for each other.</p><p>And he would rather die, than let Kageyama know of things he's feeling.</p><p>If Kageyama realized Hinata was actively avoiding him, he didn't know. But they went without talking to each other before, and they were fine. Hinata was doing this for the sake of their friendship.</p><p>Surely, Kageyama would understand that?</p><p><q>Okay, that's good to hear. What's troubling you, then?</q>Suga leaned closer to look Hinata in his brown eyes. <q>You're not really sick, are you?</q></p><p>
  <q>No! Not at all! At least.. I.. think? I mean.. I don't know.. maybe...I am?</q>
</p><p>Suga raised his eyebrows in question at Hinata' s quick rambling. Hinata held his breath for a second. He blew it again, but Suga already knew something was wrong.</p><p>So really, he didn't mess up that much. If he was being caught, he might as well get caught on his own terms, right?</p><p>Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, and took a deep breath. It was only Suga. There is no harm in Suga knowing this, is there?</p><p>
  <q>I don't know... what's wrong with me. But my heart starts beating really fast, whenever Kageyama looks at me. My face feels hot, when he smiles at me. He makes me feel things I never felt before. And I want to know things about him, I want to make him laugh and I want him to tell me things he never told anyone else before. I want to tell him how amazing he is, I want him to tell him how pretty he is. </q>
</p><p>What...what the hell was he saying?</p><p>
  <q>And my hands are extra sweaty because my heart is beating too fast, and I feel like I'm going to die. And it's all because of Kageyama. Because when he is looking at me like that I can't even look away, because his eyes are so beautiful I could have looked at them all day. And I.. I want to hold his hand I want him to like.. hug me and squeeze me relly hard, and like never let go.</q>
</p><p>Hinata was rambling right now, and Suga was way too quiet. And Hinata is saying things he is not suposed to say out loud.</p><p>And his face is flushed again, and his heart beats fast, because he remembered Kageyama's soft smile again.</p><p>And then he remembered the fiercy glare and the smirk on Kageyama's lips that makes him want to.. want to..</p><p><q>And I want to kiss him. I want to kiss him really hard, so he couldn't breathe, because I can't breathe either, when he's merely just existing right beside me. And I want him to kiss me back, I want him to wrap his arms around my waist and like lift me up or something, and I want to wrap my arms around his neck, and I want to do things to him, and I want him to do things to me, and oh my god Suga-san what is wrong with me?</q> Hinata cried and hid his burning red face in his face.</p><p>He said way too much, and he said things he didn't even wanted to admit. He said things he didn't even knew he was feeling.</p><p>He didn't know why or how he's feeling like that. He doesn't know if he should feel guilty for feeling like this.</p><p>He overshared, and Suga was still quiet. The silence was too loud, and Hinata's heartbeat was way too loud. The middle blocker's heart beat was echoing loudly and Hinata felt more terrible with every beat.</p><p>Because Suga-san knows everything, and he is quiet, too quiet.</p><p>He peobably knows something is really wrong with him. And he'll tell Daichi, how horrible their kouhai is, and Tanaka will eavesdrop, and tell Nishinoya, and the libero will be loud about it and then Kageyama will hear.</p><p>Kageyama will know about the things Hinata is thinking about, and he'll look at Hinata with disgust, and he'll probably hate him.</p><p>He would probably beat him up for it, and who knows what else?</p><p>Kageyama won't toss to him ever again, he'll spit on him and walk away again, and this time, Hinata won't be allowed to follow.</p><p>And he'd be alone again.</p><p><q>Hinata! Hinata! listen to me, </q> Suga-san was calling for him, and Hinata doesn't dare to look at his senpai. He merely squints at him through his fingers, because he is afraid fo the hatred he might see.</p><p>But Suga smiled at Hinata softly, and gently pried Hinata's fingers from Hinata's face. He scooted a bit closer to the younger boy, and wrapped a reassuring arm around his shoulders.</p><p>
  <q>It's okay Hinata, I think I know what you think the problem is.</q>
</p><p>Hinata didn't dare to look at his senpai anymore. Suga's voice was soft and kind and he wouldn't be hugging him, if he thought Hinata was disgusting and despicable boy, right?</p><p>And Suga said it was okay, and that he knew what the problem was. And if he knew what was wrong, then he might be able to help him, right?</p><p><q>Really?</q> he asked in a small voice.</p><p><q>Mhm,</q> hummed Suga after a moment. Hinata then risked a glance to look at the older boy. The smile on the other's face was genuine, and kind, and Hinata was thinking he might be okay.</p><p><q>You, my dear kouhai,</q> said Suga and flicked Hinata's nose. The orange haired boy chuckled. <q>..Are in love.</q></p><p>
  <q>Oh.</q>
</p><p>That was it? He was in love?</p><p>That didn't sound so bad. He heard about being in love before, and it sounded soft and nice, people tend to be happy, when they were feeling love.</p><p>And Suga didn't look that worried either so, maybe..</p><p>But then the real meaning of Suga's words downed on him. And things are not looking that fine anymore, and he wants to scream really loud.</p><p>He wants to cry, and Suga knows that too, because the other boy is already leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Hinata.</p><p>And it's not Kageyama's hug, but he'll take it.</p><p>Because Hinata does not have just a problem.</p><p>He is in love with another boy.</p><p>And his name is Kageyama Tobio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Daisuga rules.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Hinata had trouble looking at Kageyama before, now he can't even breathe in his presence.</p><p>Just standing beside him, or merely feeling his presence is enought to rapidly raise his heart beat. And he can barely contain himself, can barely keep his greedy hands to himself.</p><p>Suga squeezed him in another reassuring hug, after his outburts the other day in the locker room. He tried to calm him down by rubbing his hand in circle motions on Hinata's shaking back.</p><p>
  <q>Hinata, it's okay to feel like this. It is not wrong or lethal, you know?</q>
</p><p>But Hinata didn't even realize he was feeling this way before, and he was scared.</p><p>He was scared, because he never felt this way for anyone before, and weren't boys supoosed to be in love with girls, and not other boys?</p><p>And what would Kageyama do, if he realizes Hinata is in love with him?</p><p>Surely, Kageyama isn't like him, and he definetly wouldn't look at Hinata the way the middle blocker looks at him.</p><p><q>Hinata, are you listening to me? It's okay. Nothing is wrong with you okay?</q> said Suga quietly, but Hinata still wasn't convinced.</p><p>He was still feeling wrong, like he was doing something he really shouldn't. He looked up at Suga, with watery eyes and runny nose. When the tears started falling, he didn't know.</p><p>"But.. we're both.. we can't...</p><p><q>It doesn't matter,</q> said Suga, with hard voice. <q>It doesn't matter, that you are both boys. It doesn't matter, if you really love Kageyama, it doesn't matter, that you're not a girl. Love is love, and you can't choose whom you fall in love with, do you understand?</q></p><p>Hinata nodded and sniffed. Suga smiled softly and wiped the tears from Hinata's face.</p><p>
  <q>You don't have to be ashamed, or feeling guilty for loving Kageyama. I will not judge you, other boys will not judge you, or hate you, just because of who you love, okay?</q>
</p><p>And Hinata felt ashamed.</p><p>Not because of his feelings for the black haired setter, he felt ashamed, because he misjudged Suga.He felt ashamed for thinking Suga will hate him, because Kageyama has a special place in his heart.</p><p><q>Besides,</q> said Suga after a moment. <q>I don't really think I have the right to judge you for that.</q></p><p>Hinata looked at his senpai, confused.</p><p>Suga smiled softly at him. <q>I also love another boy, heck, I am even in a relationship with one. So it wouldn't be right for me to give you a hard time for this, would it?</q></p><p>Hinata gaped at Sugawara in surprise. He felt relieved, when the older boy assured him his teammates wouldn't judge him for it. But he felt a diferent kind of relief, when he heard Suga was feeling the same things he was.</p><p>He wasn't alone, and that's what mattered.</p><p><q>Really? Who is it? Do I know him?</q> Hinata bombarded Suga with questions, before he realized it wasn't his place to ask such things.</p><p>But Suga only laughed softly.</p><p><q>Yeah yeah. You actually know him pretty well. He's our captain, </q> said Suga.</p><p>Hinata looked at him, beaming. The way Suga's eyes softened, when he told him about Daichi, made Hinata think, that he might be okay.</p><p>Because now all the soft looks they were sending to each other made sense, and how they cared for each other. Hinata could tell now, that the captains loved each other, the way Hinata loved Kageyama.</p><p><q>Whaa?? That's so cool!</q> he exclaimed out loud and Suga laughed at the ginger's enthusiastic response.</p><p><q>Now, that I see you've calmed down a bit. Should we talk about your special boy?</q> asked Suga and Hinata squirmed.</p><p>Suga was there to help him with this crisis after all, but...</p><p>Hinata didn't want to talk about that.</p><p>Ah, who was he really kidding? If anyone asked him about Kageyama, Hinata would gladly rant for hours.</p><p>Hinata remembered how Nishinoya seemed to pick up on his... thing with Kageyama. And considering Daichi had put a stop to it before he could rant out to the others, that must mean he knows too.</p><p>That meant, he was not so subtle about this, and figured mostly everyone picked up on it.</p><p><em>What a dumbass,</em> he can practically hear Kageyama's voice in his head.</p><p>And Hinata had to agree.</p><p>Ah...Kageyama...</p><p>Wait.</p><p><q>Does...does Kageyama know?</q> he exclaimed loudly with panicked voice and wide eyes. If Nishinoya knew about it, surely Kageyama would pick up on it pretty soon.</p><p>Suga looked at him, with a slight smile on his lips. <q>Oh, he knows something, alright.</q></p><p>Hinata wanted to scream. He muffled his panicked yell with the sleeeve of his tracksuit.</p><p>What part did Kageyama know?</p><p>The one where Hinata wants to jump on him, and do things adults are allowed to do, or the one when he is amazed by the boy a normal amount?</p><p>And what if he knows about both, what would that mean for them?</p><p>Is he waiting for Hinata to tell him himself? And then, when he does, will he kill him for thinking such things?</p><p>Gosh, Hinata is... he is going to die.</p><p><q>He knows you've been actively avoiding him for the past three weeks...</q> answered Suga.</p><p>That... that didn't help at all.</p><p>Hinata was still hiding his face in the crook of his arm, when he asked the other boy:<q>Does he know why?</q></p><p>
  <q>Hmm... why don't you just ask him?</q>
</p><p>The. Worst. Advice. Ever.</p><p>They left it at that, and Hinata ran home a little calmer. Now he knew, that what he was feeling wasn't something wrong or forbidden. But he needed to really think through the whole thing.</p><p>What would this mean for their friendship and what is he going to do, if Kageyama knows about the whole mess.</p><p>He is still trying to avoid Kageyama, and be subtle about it, but not as much as before. Meanwhile it was hard for him to even exist by Kageyama's presence he still felt the pull, pulling him closer.</p><p>He tries to avoid any interaction, that might push him in the wrong direction.</p><p>But his eyes still linger on Kageyama's smile, when they pull another succesful quick.</p><p>He can't look away, when Kageyama pulls his sweaty shirt over his head. He stares at the muscles of Kageyama's back. He wants to touch the tender muscle, and he wants to run his hands down Kageyama's body.</p><p>And he wants Kageyama to turn around, and wrap his strong arms around Hinata's smaller body.</p><p>And he wants to tell Kageyama something funny, that would make the setter laugh. He wants Kageyama to laugh with him, and only for him to hear.</p><p>He wants Kageyama to look at him with that soft smile, not at Yachi, as the small manager throws Kageyama another ball for Kageyama to spike.</p><p>Hinata glares at Tanaka, as the wing spiker ruffles Kageyama's black hair. Because he wants to be the only one to be allowed to run his fingers through the setter's hair.</p><p>He wants to know if Kageyama's hair is as soft as it looks. And he wants to hear what noise would Kageyama make, if he was to pull at those black lock when he..</p><p>NO!</p><p>He must not think like at the middle of the practice, and Tanaka turns to him, startled.</p><p>Hinata is still glaring at him, but the way Tanaka looks at him with wide eyes makes middle blocker think he accidentally said something he shouldn't out loud.</p><p>Everyone is looking at him again, and even Kageyama is looking at him, carefully blank expression on his face. Hinata is still glaring at Tanaka's hand on his head, the gym is too silent again, and Hinata snaps out of his killer gaze.</p><p>
  <q>...What...</q>
</p><p>Kageyama frowned at him, and Hinata pointedly looks away.</p><p>What a dumbass he is.</p><p><q>What do you mean what? You just yelled 'no' really fucking loud,</q> mumbled Tsukishima, with a bored voice.</p><p>Hinata looked at him from the corner of his eye. Did Tsukishima also knew about Hinata's problems?</p><p>
  <q>What, are you really that stupid, or just dense, and you forgot you opened your mouth or something?</q>
</p><p><q>Tsukki! That.. that was kind of mean,</q> said Yamaguchi.</p><p>Tsukishima barely glanced at his friend. <q>Sure. But am I wrong?</q></p><p>But Hinata almost missed that, because he was to busy having a life crisis in the middle of the court. He was staring at Kageyama for way too long again.</p><p>And even Tsukishima was looking at him weirdly, and Hinata should just... he should just go ahead and leave.</p><p>He should leave and avoid Kageyama 'till the day he dies.</p><p>Yep.</p><p>That...that sound like good plan.</p><p>And he is already turning on his heel, he is ready to leave. But then he is stopped by a hand on his shoulder, and he looks up, at the owner of the hand.</p><p>And it's Suga.</p><p>That traitor.</p><p>And now the orange haired boy can't leave, and he wants to throw a tantrum, right there.</p><p><q>What do you mean 'no' tho?</q> asked Nishinoya.</p><p>And Hinata was considering doing something really despicable.</p><p>He wanted to ignore his senpai, and kick the other one, to get them both out of his way, so he could run out of the gym and never come back. He is already despicable for thinking weird things about his teammate and best friend.</p><p>So...why not?</p><p>
  <q>Huh?</q>
</p><p>But he can't.</p><p>He can't ignore Nishinoya, and he can't kick Suga, what the hell was he thinking? No, he'll just play dumb instead.</p><p>But maybe that wasn't the best idea, because now even Yamaguchi is looking at him, like he grew another head.</p><p>Hinata can't bear it, so he looks at the suddenly very interesting floor instead. The wooden floor looks kid of lonely, maybe he should give it quick hug.</p><p><q>Huh? You yelled 'no' really loud before. Are you still sick or something?</q> asked Tanaka.</p><p>The image of the wing spiker's hand in Kageyama's hair was displayed in Hinata's head again, and he glared up at the boy again.</p><p>It wasn't even his fault, why was Hinata like this?</p><p><q>Woah, woah! What did I do to you bro? Don't look at me like that!</q> Tanaka raised his hands in surrender.</p><p><q>Well, you know, you were standing a little close to Kageyama eariler my dude. And I do believe I saw you ruffling his hair before,</q> said Nishinoya as he tapped his index finger on his lip in thought.</p><p>Hinata's face felt hot, as he realized what Nishinoya just said. This was already the second time Nishinoya pointed something out, and Kageyama was even closer this time,than the last time Hinata got outed.</p><p>There is no doubt now.</p><p>Everybody knows.</p><p>
  <q>Huh? Oh shit sorry, I didn't know you...</q>
</p><p><q>TANAKA! NISHINOYA! GO RUN 5 LAPS!</q> yelled Daichi, as he stomped his way to them. He was using his captain voice and he didn't look happy about the conversation.</p><p>
  <q>What? Why? We didn't even...</q>
</p><p>
  <q>15!</q>
</p><p>
  <q>Huh? Daichi-san, listen...</q>
</p><p>
  <q>20 then! Fucking go, before I make you run 50!</q>
</p><p>
  <q>But! Asahi! Vouch for me!</q>
</p><p>
  <q>Fine! 50 laps than! And I'll count! Now you better start running, or I'll add some diving drills to that!</q>
</p><p>Tanaka and Nishinoya then shivered and saluted, before they turned, to start running. Hinata was grateful, because the loudest boys were gone now, and he was safe for now.</p><p>He wanted to leave now and lock himself somewhere, untill everyone forgot about this. Because Kageyama heard everything, and he probably couldn't even look at him.</p><p>Because there's no way, Kageyama though about him like that. Hinata wasn't nearly as pretty as Kageyama was.</p><p>What did he had to offer?</p><p>He was ready to deliver some half assed excuse to leave, when Daichi turned to him. <q>You! Go with Kageyama to refill the water bottles.</q></p><p>Hinata just stared up at the captain. He thought he and Suga were on his side?</p><p>Why is everyone againts him all of a sudden?</p><p>He wants to object, because he can't be alone with Kageyama right now.</p><p>But then Yachi chirps in:<q>Ah, Daichi-san, I can go fill the bottles, Kageyama and Hinata can stay and practice?</q></p><p>And Hinata is nodding, along, because he really can't even look at the black haired boy. And Kageyama isn't saying anything, he is frowning down at his shoes, with a frown on his face.</p><p>And Hinata doesn't like that frown, because it is a sad frown, and he doesn't want Kageyama to feel sad.</p><p>But he can't do anything right now.</p><p><q>No. Let the freak duo do it. They obviously need a break since they weren't synced at all today,</q> said Daichi.</p><p>Hinata sees the not so subtle look the captain sends in Suga's way, ad he also sees how Suga gives him a small nod.</p><p>So, apparently they both hate him now.</p><p><q>So! Scram you two!</q> said Daichi, and waved a dismissive hand in their direction. He walked away, and Suga turned to follow, but not before he squeezed Hinata's shoulder.</p><p><q>I think you should use this chance to talk to him. Who knows, maybe it's not as bad as it seems,</q> he winks and leaves Hinata behind to follow Daichi.</p><p>Hinata turns to Kageyama, who is already picking up the water bottles. His moves are stiff, and his shoulders are tense. Hinata silently moves to pick up the last two, and follows the setter to the outside, where the pipes were.</p><p><q>Go get your man, bro,</q> he thinks he hears Tanaka say, and he turns to see Nishinoya give him a thumbs up, as he wolf whistles. Daichi barks at them to run another 10 laps, and the duo whines loudly.</p><p>Hinata isn't listening anymore, he is staring at Kageyama's back now. He notices the way his sweaty shirts clings to the defined muscles. He has the urge to rip the shirt off, so he could see Kageyama's back more clearly, and he wants to run his hands over the muscles, and he wants drag his nails to leave marks.</p><p>He wants Kageyama to notice his longing, and he wants the setter to press himself against his body, and he wants Kageyama's hands where they shouldn't be.</p><p>Hinata's face is heating up again, and he is distracted by the image in his head, he doesn't notice Kageyama stopped. He collides with the muscles he was daydreaming about.</p><p>And he doesn't move, he just stands there, feeling Kageyama's hot tender muscles under his cheek.</p><p>He almost raised his arms to wrap the around Kageyama's waist, but he is saved from the embarrassment, and kind of dissapointed when Kageyama turns around, and the warmth and the muscles are gone.</p><p>Kageyama is glaring down at him, and Hinata feels like and idiot, because he spaced out again with Kageyama standing right in front of him.</p><p>How stupid is he?</p><p><q>Uh...</q> he doesn't know, if he was supposed to say something.</p><p>He is still gaping up at Kageyama, who is looking down at him, and Hinata is about to do something stupid. But he came here to refill the water bottles, and that would be a good enough of a distraction.</p><p>He squirmes around Kageyama and opens one of the pipes. He feels hot again, and for a moment, he is considering to push his head under the icy flow.</p><p><q>Boke,</q> he hears a low mumble behind him.</p><p>It's just the two of them now, and it sounds diferent. Hinata doesn't know why, or if that makes any sense. But his legs tremble, and he needs to crouch down.</p><p>He doesn't turn to look at Kageyama, when he humms in response. <q>Hmm?</q></p><p>He grabs one of the water bottles, and holds it under the water flow. He hears Kageyama moving behind him, and then he sees him crouching down beside him.</p><p>If the middle blocker leaned to the right just a little, their shoulders would be touching.</p><p><q>What is wrong with you lately?</q> asked Kageyama in a low voice.</p><p>But Hinata still hears him loud and clear, because he is sitting so close to him, he can feel the ghost of Kageyama's breath on his cheeks.</p><p>He wants to look at Kageyama, to see if he's frowning, but he stubbornly keeps his gaze on the water bottle in his hands.</p><p>
  <q>I...don't know what you're talking about.</q>
</p><p>
  <em>Way to go dumbass. It's not like he doesn't already know you are avoiding him, or anything.</em>
</p><p>Kageyama huffs. <q>Really now? Why the hell are you lying again?</q></p><p>Hinata could feel the weight of Kageyama's piercing gaze. But he couldn't look at him, beacuse they were too close to each other, just like that time in the gym.</p><p>But there's no one else around but the two of them, so there is no guarantee Hinata won't pull some ultra dumb move.</p><p>So he settles for ultra dumb answer instead.</p><p>
  <q>Huh? Lying?I ain't lying.</q>
</p><p>And of course, he didn't fool Kageyama at all. And he can feel the heat of the other boy's body, when he leaned over to open the pipe.</p><p>
  <q>Of course, of course. But tell me, If I were to ask you a question now, could you answer it completely honest?</q>
</p><p>When did Kageyama learn to talk like that?</p><p>And Hinata should probably say no, but he hadn't heard Kageyama say so many words for so long, and he was desperate.</p><p>He wanted to keep the conversation going.</p><p>
  <q>Sure.</q>
</p><p>What an idiot he is.</p><p>A weak idiot in love.</p><p><q>Okay so. You have been avoiding me lately?</q> asked Kageyama.</p><p>But the way he phrased it didn't sound like a question, more like a statement really.</p><p>And Hinata is stupid.</p><p>
  <q>What? Me? Avoiding you? What's that?</q>
</p><p>Hinata mentally slapped himself.</p><p>He closed the filled water bottle, and opened another one. How dumber can he be?</p><p>Now he definitely didn't stand a chance at all, because who would want to be in a relationship with a dumbass like him?</p><p>Tsukishima definitely wouldn't.</p><p>And apparently even Kageyama is aware of the ridiculous level of Hinata's stupidity. <q>I.. what the hell? It's a simple yes or no question, you dumbass! </q></p><p>Kageyama is looking at him incredulously, and Hinata's face is burning. He is in love with this boy beside him, and he still wasn't sure he was supposed to do that.</p><p>And for the worst of all, he made himself a complete dumbass in front of him.</p><p>
  <q>Uh..yeah..</q>
</p><p>What's even the point of lying?</p><p><q>Thought so. Why?</q>Kageyama questioned him further. Apparently the setter was on a mission to make Hinata the biggest dumbass of the year.</p><p>But Hinata still has some sanity left. He can still think with his head, and he knows he kind of promised Kageyama he'd answer his questions honestly. He would do almost anything for Kageyama, but the setter doesn't need to know that.</p><p>And he doesn't want Kageyama to know about his... feelings for him.</p><p><q>Hey! You said one question!</q> he says and makes another dumb move, when he looks over his shoulder to look at the other boy.</p><p>Because Kageyama's face is right there, inches away from his own. Brown eyes lock on blue ones, and Hinata holds his breath, because Kageyama is looking at him with a soft look in his eyes.</p><p>And Hinata could just lean in, quickly and quietly, he could press his lips to Kageyama's and then ran away.</p><p>But he's on a mission here, and that mission is to not let Kageyama know he is in love with him.</p><p><q>Yeah, but it's not like I didn't know that already. So it tehnically doesn't count,</q> said Kageyama after a moment.</p><p>The setter is leaning away again, to fill another watter bottle. And Hinata wants to lean forward to him again, but he suppresses the urge, and turnes his attention back to the water bottle in his hand.</p><p>
  <q>So, would you mind telling me why?</q>
</p><p>And Kageyama sounds so sad Hinata has to look at him again. He wants to tell him, he really does. He wants to tell Kageyama how pretty and beautiful he is but he can't.</p><p>Because he would ruin the friendship between them, and he doesn't want that.</p><p>He already tasted the feeling once, and it was horrible. He didn't want to lose Kageyama and he will not.</p><p><q>It's not your fault,</q> he mumbled quietly.</p><p>The least he can do is to assure Kageyama he didn't do anything wrong. He didn't want him to feel guilty for something he didn't do.</p><p>
  <q>What? I can't hear you?</q>
</p><p>Hinata screwed the cork of the filled water bottle and poped open another one. How can he get out of this without his heart getting broken?</p><p>
  <q>It's not your fault. </q>
</p><p>
  <q>What? Don't mumble you dumbass!</q>
</p><p><q>I said It's your fault!</q> Hinata screamed.</p><p>He frozed on the spot, as his brain caught up with his mouth. Because what he just said, was worse than admiting his feelings. Kageyama was already looking guilty, and now here Hinata was, blaming all on him.</p><p>He didn't even mean to say that.</p><p>And he's waiting for Kageyama to burst out, he's ready for the yelling. He can't look at Kageyama, he's staring at the water bottle in his hands. He doesn't move his hands, when the water bottle fills, and the cold water flows over his hands.</p><p>But Kageyama doesn't yell. He doesn't say anything, and Hinata doesn't make a sound either. He doesn't know what to say now, the damage has been done.</p><p>But then Kageyama quietly speaks up: <q>I know that. But can't you tell me what did I do?</q></p><p>The quiet sad tone of Kageyama's voice is worse than Kageyama's punches. Hinata would rather have Kageyama beating the shit out of him right now, rather than sadly sitting beside him.</p><p>And it's not fair, because Kageyama didn't do anything wrong. It's all Hinata, because he is the one who caught feelings, and it's not Kageyama's fault Hinata fell in love.</p><p>Hinata wants to hug Kageyama now, but he has no right to even look at the other boy. He feels angry with himself, and he doesn't have a reason to, but he yells at Kageyama.</p><p>
  <q>What? Are you dumb?</q>
</p><p>He winces, because that's not how he wanted to phrase it. And Kageyama is getting angry now, and Hinata understands, and he lets him.</p><p><q>Who are you calling dumb? You.. Dumbass!</q> Kageyama yelled back.</p><p>Hinata abandones the stupid water bottle and turns to the other boy. The setter is glaring at him, brows furrowed, all traces of sadness gone.He was looking at him angry and hurt, and that wasn't much better.</p><p>
  <q>I didn't say you did anything!</q>
</p><p>
  <q>But you said it's my fault! </q>
</p><p>
  <q>BUT IT'S NOT! NOT IN THE WAY YOU THINK!</q>
</p><p>Hinata was standing now, looming over Kageyama, who was staring up at him, dumbfounded. Hinata must look insane right now, saying stupid things that don't make sense, and trembling like he's having a stroke.</p><p>Hinata closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Don't be an idiot.</em>
</p><p>
  <q>It's not your fault. It's actually mine. Because I am stupid dumb, and gross, and you didn't even do anything. I didn't even think you'd notice I was avoiding you. I didn't thought you even noticed me to be honest.</q>
</p><p>What? What the hell was he saying?</p><p>
  <q>Notice you... I... what?</q>
</p><p>Kageyama tried to get up, but Hinata pulled another super dumb move, and grabbed Kageyama's shoulders, to keep him seated on the ground.</p><p>He didn't think this through, because they were way too close to each other again. He was probably scaring the other boy now, because he jumped at him for no reason. He was yelling for no reason, but they both know he is an idiot.</p><p>So it doesn't really matter, does it?</p><p><q>Forget about that. I was avoiding you, beacuse I didn't want to scare you away, or weird you out. And I don't want you to hate me,</q> he said quietly.</p><p>He should probably leave it here, before Kageyama really gets weirded out.</p><p>In best case scenario, Kageyama would punch the living light out of him now. But the setter was looking up at him all cute and confused, ad it wasn't fair.</p><p><q>Scare me? Hate you.. I.. Why would I hate you? Hinata, what's wrong with you?</q> asked Kageyama.</p><p>While his words were harsh, his voice was soft, and the way he was looking at Hinata with wide blue eyes was making Hinata's heart beat faster.</p><p>The position they were in was not doing Hinata any justice either. Because Hinata was basically sitting on Kageyama's lap, with legs on the either side of Kageyama's. He was fisting Kageyama's sweat shirt in his hands, and Kageyama's face was so close to his own.</p><p>He could easily lean down, and close the distance between them.</p><p>But he wasn't a whole idiot yet.</p><p>
  <q>You would... will.. hate me. Because...I' m.. </q>
</p><p>He was trapped now, because what was he supposed to say? There was nothing else to say but admit to the truth.</p><p>
  <q>You're what? Hinata, I...</q>
</p><p><q>I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, OKAY!!</q> screamed Hinata way too loud.</p><p>He was sure everyone heard him and Kageyama was looking up at him with wide blue eyes. And Hinata didn't know, if he just ruined everything they had, but he might as well finish what he started.</p><p>He grabbed Kageyama's shirt tighter, and pressed himself closer.</p><p>
  <q>I am in love with you, and I can't help myself. Because you are just so pretty I can't help but stare at you, and when you look at me my heart starts beating super fast! And when you smile at me, my face feels hot, and I can't focuse on anything else but you!</q>
</p><p>That would probably be enough, and he should stop now.</p><p>But Kageyama is looking at him, like he can't believe a single thing Hinata is saying, and he won't have that. Because he wants Kageyama to know how beautiful he is, and how he makes him feel.</p><p>
  <q>And that's not all! You make me feel all WHAA and GWAAH, and I got jealous today, because Tanaka was touching, you, and I didn't like that. Because I want to be the one to ruffle your hair, I want to be the only one to pat your ridiculously muscly back!</q>
</p><p>He really was going there, wasn't he?</p><p>
  <q>And I want to make you laugh, and I want you to smile only at me and no one else, because you're really pretty, when you smile softly! And I want you to look at me and no one else, because it makes me feel really nice when you're only paying attention to me!</q>
</p><p>He was breathing heavily, and his mouth felt a little dry but he wasn't done yet. He had some things to say, and if he said all of this, he might as well say the rest.</p><p>His heart was beating way too fast again, and he was already leaning on Kageyama.</p><p>It would be so easy, to kiss him right there, but he could hold himself back a little longer.</p><p>
  <q>And I want to hold your hand!</q>
</p><p>Kageyama was just sitting there, staring up at him, with mouth slightly open. And Hinata willl not lie, he likes the undivided attention he's getting.</p><p>
  <q>I want to hug you, and I want you to hug me, like really hard! I want to feel your arms around me, and I want to kiss you! I want to give you the best kiss you'll ever had! And I want you to kiss me back, till I can't breathe! And I..</q>
</p><p>He took a deep shaky breath.</p><p>He said things he swore he wouldn't, but here he was, spilling all the secrets out in the open. He should stop here, but he told Suga, so why couldn't he tell Kageyama?</p><p>
  <q>I want to do things to you, that I shouldn't even be thinking about. I want to make you feel good, and I want to make you feel as breathless as you make me feel. And I want you to do things to me too, and I am sorry for thinking about you like that. But I can't help myself because, because...</q>
</p><p><q>Because you love me, right?</q> said Kageyama with low and raspy voice.</p><p>The same deep voice he used back then, in the gym. And he was looking at Hinata with the same intense look from back then.</p><p>And Hinata was shaking, he was barely holding on to Kageyama's shirt, as he nodded. He could feel Kageyama's breath on his face, and the wild look in Kageyama's blue eyes is making his face feel hot again.</p><p>He is barely keeping himself sane.</p><p>Kageyama is breathing just as heavy as the middle blocker. The taller boys licks his lips and Hinata's eyes follow the motion, and was the bastard teasing him now?</p><p><q>Well... what are you waiting for?</q> whispered Kageyama, as he leaned forward.</p><p>His breath tickled Hinata's ear, and the middle blocker's brain almost short circuited, as he realized what Kageyama was saying.</p><p>He looked at Kageyama with wide eyes, just for a moment, to make sure Kageyama wasn't just messing with him. He almost sighed in relief, as he saw the same feelings he was feeling reflecting in Kageyama's blue eyes.</p><p>And then, he was leaning forward closing the distance between them.</p><p>He pressed his lips to Kageyama's.</p><p>The setter's lips were just as soft as he imagined them to be. He didn't know how to kiss yet, and this was his first time, so he didn't know how to do it right. But he kissed Kageyama how he thought, was right, hard and hot.</p><p>He angled his face to the side so his nose wasn't in the way and pressed himself even closer to the other boy. He felt Kageyama's hands on his waist and he wrapped his legs around the other boy's waist. </p><p>He felt Kageyama's lips pull in a smile, when Himata tried to squirm even closer. And Hinata was about to lose it, because Kageyama bit his lower lip, and he opened his mouth to give the other boy more access. Hinata's eyes rolled back as Kageyama slipped his tongue in Hinata's mouth, and holly shit.</p><p>Hinata is about to die.</p><p>Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck and threaded his fingers through the soft black locks.</p><p>Kageyama's tongue was exploring Hinata's mouth and the shorter boy didn't know Kageyama was that good of a kisser.</p><p>He just knew the setter wasn't allowed to kiss anyone else but him like that.</p><p>Hinata makes an unintelligible noise from the back of his throat, and Kageyama just kisses him harder, and grabs his waist in a stronger hold. Kageyama moans in response and shit, Hinata is completely gone now.</p><p>The orange haired boy is completely gone to the outside world, because all he can feel is Kageyama.</p><p>Kageyama's mouth on his, his arms around him, and the setter's long fingers on his hips. And holly shit, it's even better than he imagined. His heart is beating so fast he is about to explode.</p><p>He feels lightheaded and dizzy, because they've been kissing for to long and he can't breathe anymore. And Kageyama seems to be having the same problem, as he pulls away, breathlessly.</p><p>Hinata is staring at Kageyama's kiss swollen lips. He cups Kageyama's face with his hands, and he feels something possessive and greedy feelings of weird pride, as he looks at Kageyama's blushing panting face.</p><p>He swipes his thumb across those red lips he just kissed, and the fact that he was the the cause of Kageyama's lips looking swollen was making his heart beat way to fast.</p><p>Kageyama was looking up at him with a smile on his flushed face. His blue eyes were shining, and filled with soft flashes of love. There were still dark with blown pupils, and Hinata...</p><p>Hinata was really a goner now.</p><p><q>I love you too, you fucking dumbass,</q> said Kageyama, with soft and quiet voice, only for Hinata to hear.</p><p>And to hear those three words from the boy he would die for, was filling his heart with warm feelings of happiness, like he never felt before.</p><p>He beamed at Kageyama, so his face hurt from how hard he was smiling. And then he surged forward, and pulled Kageyama close again. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama tightly.</p><p>He was glad he decided to be an idiot, and he felt like crying from the overwhelming happiness.</p><p><q>I really really really love you,</q> whispered Hinata in the crook of Kageyama's neck.</p><p>He didn't know if he heard him, since his voice was muffled by Kageyama's neck. Kageyama laughed softly, that beautiful laugh, and Hinata felt another wave of happiness, as the raven-haired boy wrapped his arms around Hinata, and squeezed him to his chest.</p><p>It was the best hug he ever had, and Hinata didn't want to stop hugging the other boy.</p><p>Hinata doesn't have a problem anymore.</p><p>And maybe the problem wasn't even a problem in the first place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk a comment and maybe a kudo?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>